Blue Moon
by Haylee'Rae
Summary: Nessie is finally as grown as she going to get and everyones taking notice.But how much will all this attention affect her life and more importantly her and Jacobs life? and what happens if someone else imprints on Nessie? Great story!Bad Summary


* * *

**  
(Authors Note_) okay so this is like the first fanfic I've ever done in my whole life so please don't be too cruel. This first chapter starts out slow but I promise it will get better .I plan on making it a long story so get yea Pictures are on my profile so yea check it out. And I've never had anyone judge my writing so please review! Thaxx hope you enjoy!_**

Nessie's POV

A year every four months. That was me growing like a chia pet every second. Grandpa Carlisle had figured it out 4 years ago by the time I was 3 in human years and 9 physically that I would finally stop aging at 16. So the countdown began with only 2 weeks until my first and last real birthday It would finally be over. I could go to school, buy clothes that I wouldn't grow out of in a week, and finally be able to stop freaking out grandpa Charlie every time a saw him. I mean of course he had gotten used to me growing up so fast over the past 5 years but I still think it took him a little getting used to.

Alice had been going crazy over the past 5 years about my mom insisting I not have a birthday party until I stopped aging. I mean what was the point if four months later I'd be a year older again .So I was sure this party was going to be over the top. I couldn't complain too much though because I had been waiting a while. In fact the more I thought about it the more excited I got.

"Okay Nessie" Alice's cheery voice rang behind me joining me on bed showing me a high fashion magazine. "Here's the dress I saw you in at the party but I cant seem to find a theme to center around it so I was thinking that maybe your grand entrance dress and your-"

"Hold on Alice" I said cutting her off "how many dresses did you have in mind"

Alice gave me her almost too excited for words smile and said, "well of course you'll need a grand entrance dress then you main party dress, and you cant stay in that one for the rest of the night so then you'll need a dinner dress and maybe a fare well dress to leave and impression on the guest." She looked at me with a hopeful glance and walked toward my closet.

"Alice you cant be serious all of this is totally unnecessary"

"Nothings Unnecessary its your sweet sixteen, your first official birthday your step into womanhood." she looked at me like what she was saying was the only option that made sense.

"Okay, 3 dresses and that's it and nothing over 600 dollars" she looked defeated but satisfied " I knew you would only wear three but it was worth a shot."

Mom stood in the doorway with an amused look on her face bet she knew exactly how I felt. Neither one of us had like being spoiled and in the spotlight but Alice made sure that we always were. "So how bad is she over doing it" I said with an anticipating frown.

" From what I've seen so far she's taking it there" Mom had been helping Alice with all the planning and even though she had little influence over Alice's desires she was my only hope at controlling this soon to be extravaganza.

"O jeez" I said remembering my plans with Jacob "I'm going to be late" Me, Jacob, Seth and Katlin (Seth's imprintee girlfriend) were going to hang out at first beach today and hopefully go cliff diving if dad didn't find out first.

"Find out what" he said entering my room with a curious look on his face o jeez I'd slipped I'd been trying not to think about our plans all week but since dad and Emmett had gone hunting I thought I was in the clear. I'd figured out away to think things to myself without thinking them o dad a little probably something I inherited from mom but it didn't come naturally.

"What plans?" he said "It's nothing Dad just me and Jacob going to the beach" I tried to make myself sound uncaring and push the visions of me cliff diving to the back of my head but the excitement got the best of me and it all flooded through. Before he could over react I quickly defended myself.

"O dad come on I'll be perfectly fine Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to me and-"

"She wants to go cliff diving," he said looking at my mom and Alice who look confused. "So that's what you were doing," Alice said looking relived with her. "You knew about this" Dad said looking pissed over at Alice. "Not exactly" she said, "You know how fuzzy things get with dog boy around". " Dad looked more calm then "I guess he'd seen her replay the blurry image in her head. "Nessie you know our experiences with Cliff diving why would you try and keep this from me."

"Dad that was with mom she was human and it was storming and she was by herself that's completely different"

"Well I do see her coming home in one piece" Dad shot a angry glare at Alice." that doesn't change the fact that she didn't tell me" he said glancing back at me I couldn't help but look at my watch and notice how late I was going to be. "Nessie that's not important you cant just go off and do things without us knowing it's very reckless and Deceitful"

"Dad I'm almost an 16 years old and much more responsible and smart than a normal 16 year old and I really want to go please" I said with my most pleading voice and puppy dog eyes. "She has been very responsible and I was alone in the middle of a storm" mom said coming to my defense.

"Fine" dad said letting out a sigh "but the next time you try to keep things like this from me you're grounded for 2 weeks"

"Thanks dad" I said hugging him and thinking about how much I appreciated this and how obedient I'd be in the future.

"Come on now put this on" Alice said suddenly emerging from my closet holding up an expensive looking designer bikini and some Kaki shorts and a strawberry pink halter top. "You're going to be late".

As I walked into the garage I reviewed all the cars. I didn't want to seem show offy but I did want to impress Jacob with my new car. Dad quickly interrupted my thoughts. "Your driving moms car" he said matter of factly and threw me the keys "and why is that" " today's activities will provide enough excitement for you to be in a safe car"

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Mom's Mercedes was sort of impressive I guess but I would have to Go extra fast just to get there on time. "There's no rush drive the speed limit" dad said as he walked out of the garage.

Ew the speed the sound of the word made me want to floor it. I backed out of the garage and then my cell phone rang. "Hey Jacob I know I'm late but I'm on my way dad found out about our plans and I almost couldn't come"

"Wow How did you convince him" Jacob said a little worried "I told him I was responsible and I would be with you" Jacob chuckled "alright well hurry up we have a lot to do today" "okay but I have to drive the speed limit so don't hold your breath"

"Ew the speed limit" Jacob said just like he had read my mind.

Jacob's POV

As I hung up the phone with Nessie. Seth and Katlin walked up to my car. "Hey Jacob" Katlin called hand in hand with Seth. Katlin was pretty and she was a great catch for Seth but she didn't have anything on my Nessie. But I bet Seth felt the same way about Katlin. "Check this out Jacob" Seth said turning Katlin around and lifting her shirt. Revealing a paw print tattoo that had a bright red heart around it on the lower right side of her back.

Wow Seth and Katlin had only been going out for a couple months and she already had been branded. Ha I laughed at my joke. Katlin looked at Seth's imprinting as some sort of witchy spell that glued them together forever as soon as he told her. It sort of was but not in the same way she looked at it.

"Wow" was all I could think of to say. "Did you get one too Seth" "heck no my mom would flip"seth said with a look of amusement. Katlin answered my next question before I could even ask it " my mom loves tattoos she says there and expression of art that stay with you forever she has 7 herself"

"Sounds like a hippie to me" I said smiling at Katlin she rolled her eyes and turned to Seth and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sometimes I envied him for being able to tell Katlin everything right off the bat and being able to go right into a relationship. But just then Nessie turned the corner and as she got out of the car her long brown hair blowing across her face, Those beautiful brown eyes glistening, and her stunning smile welcoming me as she ran over to us made everything worth the wait.

"Hey Ness" I said almost to awestruck to speak in the presence of such beauty. "Hey Jake" she said embracing me in a hug. She was so soft and beautiful and the way she presed into me was so so I don't even knows. " She touched her hand to my cheek showing me the earlier conflict she had told me about on the phone.

"Wow well I'm glad you could make it I promise nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you when your with me" I said placing my hand around her waist leading her to Seth and Katlin. "Hey Nessie"Seth greeted "Nessie oh my goodness you look so gorgeous I cant wait to jump off the cliffs" Katlin said to Nessie leading her past our cars and walking to the edge.

"Slow down there Katlin I want to jump with Nessie" Katlin barley knew what she was doing I wouldn't let her risk Nessie drowning like bella almost did all those years ago. It was weird how the way I felt about bella then had changed so much since I first laid eyes on Nessie.

"Chill Jacob" Nessie said lifting her shirt over her head."Were not going any where." Then she slipped of her shorts and walked back over to me. Why the heck was she doing this to me. Her long slender legs round ass, those beautiful breasts her whole perfect little body in that tiny little bathing suit. I tried to keep myself from ogling at her but she was just so beautiful.

She put her arms around my neck and smiled at me with those absolutely irresistible eyes and said " Come on Jackey Wackey lets go jump" I felt like she had just hypnotized me I would have probably shot myself in the leg if she told me too just then.

"Uh um wait ness you have to um" God I was making a fool out of my self. "How bout me and Katie go first?" Seth said "so you can see how its done" I hadn't noticed Katlin in her bathing suit at all as her and Seth waved us over to them.

"Wow Katie you got a tattoo," Nessie said as she turned Katlin around getting a closer look. Nessie giggled "oh that's so creative wolf paw in a heart that's so sweet"

Katlin smiled at the admiration of her expressionofartthatwouldstaywithherforever "You should get one too Nessie" Katlin said I cut my eyes at her " I mean with you and Jake being best friends an all"she said trying to correct herself.

"Well I'm not sure how the needle would react to my skin" Nessie said obviously not catching the gist of what Katlin meant. "And more importantly I'm not sure how my parents would react." She laughed and it sounded like a thousand beautiful bells chiming through out the air.

Katlin smiled grabbing Seth's hand. "Alright come on," I said as we approached the cliff Katlin and Seth jumped of hand in hand.

"Are you ready" I said looking at my beautiful Nessie "of course Bff" she said smiling at Katlin's previous statement. She was so beautiful I couldn't wait any more "1…2…3"she said "Nessie I love you I said as we jumped off" She turned to me and said "I love you too Jacob" just before we hit the water.  
**  
Okay so yeah that's Chapter 1. I don't know how it was but I did work hard on it so please review know it moves pretty slow but that's only chapter 1 I promise that the plot shall thicken in chapters to come so get ready! And please review!**

**A/N #3- yea so i don't know whether people have read my story or not so i don't like want to right for no reason and even though this is only the first chapter i plzz ask you say something just to let me know someone has seen it if all you say is like it love it or potato then at least i know you saw it maybe I'm just talking to myself idk but just as long as i get 3 reviews that is so not a lot to ask I'll post the next chapter and i think its really good so review review review its simple just do it i appreciate it so much yea thats right I'm begging so give in!  
**


End file.
